Why Ask?
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Sequel to: Heero and Hair. Heero has even MORE questions about hair! Shonen Ai 2+1


Disclaimers: Don't own.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC Hee-chan, Shonen ai 2+1, mild language, humor, fluff  
  
Notes: Sequal to 'Heero and Hair'. That's it, I guess. Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Why Ask?  
  
sequal to: Heero and Hair (what's up with that?)  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo's eyes popped open. What is he on? Duo thought looking at the boy he was holding as he went on and on about hair.  
  
  
"I think that if he sweats alot to make it oily, that makes it shiny, and that would mean that it stinks right? If he sweats alot right?" Heero asked Duo lightly tugging on his arm.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
  
Heero paused again.  
  
  
"What about Quatre?"  
  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with Quatre."  
  
  
"Is it light blond or dark white?"  
  
  
"Is there a difference?" Duo asked himself.  
  
  
"Is it ostrich egg shell white or platnium blond?"  
  
  
"Does it matter, Hee-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
  
"Yes! I'm so confused!" Heero sat up from his position which was laying in Duo's arms. Duo got up with him. No use trying to escape now. "Do you think that it could possibly be vanilla? What about manilla?"  
  
  
"Heero, I don't-"  
  
  
"Do you think he could stain his hair?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"You know when I spilled spaghetti on your white shirt?"  
  
  
Duo recalled the memory:  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Come here Heero." Duo whispered in Heero's ear urging his koibito to sit in his lap on night during dinner all alone. The rest had already excused themselves, Wufei being the last to leave the table.  
  
  
Heero complied somehow making it over to Duo and crawling into his lap facing Duo. Duo smiled beginning to kiss Heero. Heero tried to get a hold of Duo.   
  
  
"I'm still hungry, how about you?"  
  
  
Heero grinned. Reaching behind him, Heero grabbed Duo's unfinished dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Attempting to give it to Duo, Wufei happened to pass by knocking the dinner into Duo's lap spilling it all over his white shirt and Heero too. How convient that Wufei didn't even notice the incident. He could have sworn the he heard Wufei chuckling behind their backs. Heero put his hand over his month trying to prevent his snicker.  
  
  
"Oops..."  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Yes, I do." Duo replied reminding himself to get Wufei back.  
  
  
"Well, do you think that if we spilt spaghetti on Quatre's head, that it would stain his hair...like dye would?"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Do you think that he bleached his hair?"  
  
  
"...Uh..."  
  
  
"How come you're the only pilot with a hair brush???"  
  
  
Heero was definitely on something, but what?  
  
  
"Is Zechs blond or does he have white hair?" Heero asked looking up at Duo who was slumped against the headboard.  
  
  
"Do you think that he has a hair brush too?" Heero paused, "What color do you think it is?"  
  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
  
"I like your hair brush. It smells like strawberries, but I don't like Relena's. Her hair doesn't smell nice like yours." Heero said running his hand through the stray locks of hair that had escaped the braid, "Whenever she glomps me, I'm always oblidged to smell that awful hair! And her hair confuses me too. If she's going to braid only two locks, then what's the point??? You can hardly see them! She's so bothersome, but her braids remind me of your braid. Then I think about it...she's trying to copy you! Why do you think that?"  
  
  
Duo gave up trying to answer all Heero's questions. It would save him energy, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't listening. Oh no, Duo somehow found this both amusing and informative. He just didn't know how much more he could take of the same subject of hair.  
  
  
"Do you remember the leader of White Fang?"  
  
  
"Quinze?"  
  
  
"Yeah...if he's bald on the top of his head...why is the hair on the side of his head long?"  
  
  
Duo lightly hit his head on the headboard. How did Heero get so wrapped up in HAIR?  
  
  
"Do you think that Noin, Hilde, and Quatre's Dad are related to Trowa?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"They all have similar hair styles. Do you think that it's possible?"  
  
  
Duo laughed...and laughed...and laughed.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Well, if Quatre's Dad and Trowa are related, doesn't that mean that Quatre and Trowa are related?" Duo asked.  
  
  
"...You're right!" Heero snickered silently, "That would be odd."  
  
  
"Hn." Woah, that sounded to familiar to Duo.  
  
  
"Do you think that Rasheed is actually Wolverine from X-men?"   
  
  
"I think we're going to cut down on your TV."  
  
  
"Okay, I suppose that's alittle unrealistic." Heero drew in a breath, "Maybe they have the same hair stylist..."  
  
  
"That's alittle far-fetched too, don't you think?" Duo answered.  
  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
Heero's thoughts slowed down, and Duo could sense it. Good. Maybe they could both get to sleep before dawn. Duo just had to wait until that one gear came to a halt.  
  
  
"...Is it possible that Wufei is aerodymanic?"  
  
  
"Yeah, why not." Duo replied as Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder and yawned.   
  
  
"I think that it is possible, ya know..."   
  
  
Heero yawned again.   
  
  
"I think all of this thinking has left my Hee-chan tired."  
  
  
"Hai." Duo kissed the tip of Heero's nose. "Let's go to sleep."   
  
  
Heero yawned a third time.  
  
  
Duo smirked.  
  
  
"Oyasumi, Hee-chan."  
  
  
"Oyaaa...suumi."  
  
  
The two slid back under the covers in each other's arms.  
  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked sleepily.  
  
  
"Hai?"  
  
  
"Do *YOU* think that Trowa has a tan line?"  
  
  
Duo took Heero's chin into his hand and kissed his Hee-chan passionately causing Heero to pant when they finally parted.  
  
  
"Well, you can ask him in the morning." Duo replied rubbing Heero's shoulder receiving a pur. Duo kissed the top of Heero's soft hair, "Go to sleep."  
  
  
"Mmm..."   
  
  
Next time something bothered Heero, he was going to tell him not to worry about it and get some rest.  
  
  
Just as Duo shut his eyes after watching his koibito drift off to sleep...  
  
  
"...Sally's hair looks like bread twist..."   
  
  
Duo sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
*Owari*  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Wah!!! You actually made it down here??? Psychedelic!  
  
  
Did you like it? Hope you laughed. ^_^  
  
  
Ja ne~ 


End file.
